You Belong to Me
by Ruru-neko-chan
Summary: After a couple years of middle school, Amu and Tadase finally have a decent amount of time to spend with each other one Sunday. But...what happens when a certian kitty cat decides to drop in for some fun of his own? Sorry to say but discontinued...
1. Interrupted Date

It was sunny Sunday, ironically enough, as Amu went through a fit of trying to find the right outfit out of her closet leaving her guardians to duck and weave until they'd had just about enough of it.

"Amu!" Ran screamed as loud as she possibly could, causing her to turn her head abruptly.

"What?"

"Calm down! You buried Miki and Su." She huffed pointing to Dia trying to pull out her blue clad sister.

"Help me, desu…" Su mumbled underneath a skirt, jacket and dress. Amu's expression changed from annoyed and pouty to lax and a bit sad as she rescued the girly of the four and gave Dia a little help with Miki before plopping on the bed.

"Sorry guys….I just…don't know…" she folded her arms and threw her head down in contemplation. She went from thinking to annoyed, annoyed to frustrated and from frustration to rage. She threw herself back on the bed flailing her legs and ruffling her hair beyond the point extremely messy.

"Um….Amu-chan…" Dia waved a quick hand towards her.

"Yeah?" she responded before sitting up.

"Weren't you supposed to meet him at 12?"

"Yes."

"A-Amu…it's 11:30 now…you haven't…well…even combed your hair…"

"…….W-WHAT?! Noooo!" she began digging through piles frantically that ever.

"Just wear this!" Miki yelled pointing towards a black strapped top with a black and red ruffled skirt. Without much of a choice she quickly complied, tossing off her pajamas and slipping into her ensemble. She slid on her red and black high socks and black boots. She grabbed her blue and white jacket and bolted for the door.

"Amu-chan!" Ran called quickly, halting her.

"What?" she yelled looking back and clinging to the door frame.

"Here you go." She placed a heart shaped hair piece in place of the usual plus or 'X' shaped pin. A light flush crossed her face as she nodded, thinking of the one who gave it to her.

"Thanks. One more thing Ran, please?"

"Sure! Hop, step, jump! Go Amu, go!" she cheered, initiating her chara-change. Amu again bolted, but with added speed.

"Hey Sisher!! I wanna play witchu!" Ami smiled happily upon seeing her older sister for the first time that day. She latched herself to the pink haired girl's leg somehow in mid-dash.

"S-sorry Ami, I have to meet Tadase today. Ask Papa, he'd love to." She sweat-dropped at the pout she received until she realized she said "Tadase" Her little sister's eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

"Sis ish goin to shee her boyfwiend?! Okai! I'll shee you latew sistew!" she yelled running away from the door nearly squealing. Along with this happy reaction, and angry on erupted as well.

"No! No! No! No! No! Papa will not allow this! Amu has to stay with Papa today!" the said father warned but whined at the same time while charging at her. Amu back stepped a bit in disbelief at how quickly he was stopped by her mother. Grasping her husband's ear, she winked with a thumbs up.

"Go have fun for me okay?"

"Bu….but Mama…." He complained, tears rolling freely this was just answered by a tug on the ear and a few "ows" were produced.

"Bye sis!" Ami waved happily. Amu sighed shaking her head but smiling nonetheless.

"See you guys!"

Tadase sat alone on the park bench, eyes closed as he sensed a familiar presence nearing. He looked over to see Amu floating down from hopping to her destination. After landing, she ran the rest of the way to him, panting just a bit. He quickly stood to accommodate her.

"S-Sorry Tadase-kun! Am I late?" he blinked confusedly before smiling.

"No, just in time, I get here just a few minutes before you. Shall we go, Amu-chan?" he questioned, extending his hand to her with the smile that she loved so much. The strawberry fled to her cheeks again as she nodded, linking her hand to his. They'd just walked along sometime before Amu noticed something that left her a bit unsettled.

"It's quiet without the little ones, isn't it?" she asked smiling a bit sheepishly while holding her fingers to the appropriate size of a guardian character.

"Ah, yes…it is…" he smiled weakly, perspiring at the thought of his own little devil that wished to rule the world with his maniacal laughter. Amu, upon noticing, began to laugh. "Amu…." Although unpurposely, she laughed harder.

After her laughing fit ended, they sat at the fountain. Of course, having the public rules they sat at a bench across from it to gaze at it while talking. In mid-conversation, Tadase just found himself listening to Amu talk about the random things on her mind. He smiled at her, which made her stop talking to ask the obvious question at hand.

"Tadase, what is it?"

"I love you Amu-chan…" Amu flinched upon hearing it, because he hadn't said it in a while. They were so busy with their middle school they hadn't had much time for them to be together let alone for him to say it. Before she could respond he kissed her cheek, causing her to involuntarily freeze and completely redden. He returned to sitting position and almost immediately noticing an ice cream vendor. Pointing slightly he asked simply: "Do you want some?" she'd just nod in agreement; too busy trying to fix her blush. She calmed it down but still…"Okay." He smiled at her one last time upon standing before running off. She sighed, closing her eyes smiling. As she opened them slowly, she receive a gentle kiss on her other cheek. She turned quickly to find her blue haired devil with cat ears himself, smirking at her side.

"Hello Amu…" her eyes widened to almost double their size as her mouth gaped wordlessly for longer than she would've liked. As she'd finally gotten her voice back she'd nearly screamed while pointing at him.

"I-I-I"

"Yes?" he scooted closer to her, ears now flicking with his apparent amusement.

"Ikuto!" she'd finally managed out.

"Yes Amu?" she went silent, to let him actually being there sink in.

"Umm…you're back. I thought you were in the orchestra…"

"They're in Japan for a couple weeks and I asked for some time to visit some friends. As long as they see me for practice, they don't mind."

"Oh…wait, why'd you kiss me?!" she yelled clutching her cheek.

"Didn't I tell you before, that night you insisted on kicking me out the bed?" she flushed almost instantly.

"You make that sound dirty…" a chuckle from his side.

"But I did tell you." She looked on with a titled head. "Maybe I should say it again. I-love-you. I-have-feelings-for-you." He spoke slowly and clearly, turning her face toward him. It all but instantly hit her. She stuttered a few times, stopping herself after nothing formed itself in the least.

"Big brother Ikuto…" he spoke slowly looking at the two. Ikuto shifted an eye in the boy's direction, as well as Amu since Ikuto wasn't letting her turn to face him.

"T-T-Tadase, uh….um…"

"Hello there, kiddy king…."

"What are you doing here with Amu?" the question sparked many ideas in his head as he began to slowly smile.

"Oh, nothing…." He slid his hand from her cheek to her shoulder, yanking her abruptly, causing her to fall into his embrace. "We're just getting closer…" Amu would've fought if it weren't for the surprise attack and how tightly he was holding her. She was quickly drawn in by his scent and his heartbeat. She had no clue why it all fascinated her to no end!

"Ikuto-niisan…unhand Amu…now…."

"Or what? That king chibi isn't here so what can you do?" his tail swished, preparing for some "play" with the two. Tadase grimaced due to his disadvantage.

"Pr-" Amu started but was quickly silenced by Ikuto's hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. None of that Amu…" he scolded, nuzzling into her bangs. "You should've known…" she simply looked down after that, trying badly to hide her face. That just caused Tadase to growl a bit.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You shouldn't leave her all alone like that. That makes it easy for this to happen. Happened the last time too didn't it?" upon this the blonde abruptly lunged for the bluenette just to be dodged easily. First he hopped to the other side of the bench whilst cradling Amu, then to the headrest of it before high back flipping into a nearby tree branch. As Tadase neared, he hopped a bit higher, too high for  
Amu's liking without Ran nearby. She cringed in his arms as another idea popped into his devious mind. He let Amu dangle freely in his arms clearly over the edge of the branch.

"W-What the heck?! Ikuto?!" she screamed clinging to the sleeves of his black sweater.

"Keep flailing like that and he'll see your underwear…" she replied with a quick "eep!" and folded her legs underneath her.

"L-Let me up Ikuto….." it came out as more of a whine than a plead he smirked at her worrying face.

"I will….as soon as you say you're mine. That's the only way." She stared at him, jaw dropped. 'Did he _really_ just tell me to say that?!'

"That's a dirty play, even for you Ikuto!" the boy yelled from the ground. He glanced completely down, smirk unchanged.

"It doesn't matter. It depends on Amu completely but…" he looked back to the girl hanging off his arms, "she'd better decide quickly. I doubt you can catch her without that handy little 'holy crown' now can you?"

"Let her go Ikuto!"

"You sure!" he began to let her slip freely now.

"T-Tadase!" she screamed, clinging to Ikuto more, causing him to quickly regret his poor choice of words for the situation.

"So, what is it Amu?" he looked to her. Now she was slipping due to her own weight and she knew he wouldn't help until she'd said something. The more she sank, the more she panicked. At the moment her grip weakened she felt herself falling through the air. The last thing she'd seen before shutting her eyes was Ikuto smiling at her. Giving up she screamed.

"I'll be yours Ikuto!" she felt a ting of pain for saying that but something also seemed very right about it. Tadase on the other hand felt more than a mere ting as he watched Ikuto bound from branch to branch to catch her. She relaxed her body almost upon his contact, she quickly leaned into him out of shock and the only sense of safety. He landed on one of the lower branches of the same tree, placing her in a sitting position against the base of the tree. He sat next to her, tail swishing from left to right.

"Amu, you can open your eyes now…" she'd had them so tightly shut it seemed almost impossible to open them. She did so slowly. When she'd finally gathered her wits, she attacked the neko-boy with a barrage of punches. Of course it didn't hurt but it was slightly annoying to be continually punched like that. "Amu…" she continued her fist rain. "A-mu…" he more growled that anything, but she kept on . Breaking his resolve, he slapped her hands away and used a finger to her forehead to push her against the tree bark. "Amu, why are you doing that?"

"Because I can you………cat-eared jerk!" an ear licked upon this insult as he grabbed her chin.

"That's not a real reason…"

"Yes it is!"

"What is it?"

"Just cause!"

"Just cause, huh?" she didn't notice the shift in the look in his eyes. She just glared away blushing, ignoring his hand placement. Truthfully, she was doing it because she was scared and she was scared because of him so it seemed to make perfect sense why she felt she had every right to go and wail on him.

"Well Amy, am I allowed to do something 'just cause'?" she blinked then turned towards him.

"Like what Ikuto-" her eyes widened as his closed. All she felt was her being pushed to the bark and his lips against hers. She'd realized that she set herself up for that. Saying his name actually put her lips in the correct position for him to kiss her. Then she wondered why on earth she'd left his hand on her chin. Then her mind snapped to something else. 'Tadase! Is he-?!' she let her eye trail to him and she saw how angry he was….he was at the verge of tears. She then shut her eyes and tried to focus on pushing him away. Out of a slight surprise, the kiss broke and she broke and she turned her head to the side quickly. To counter her, he threw her arms around him a wrapped his around her lower back. He smiled before kissing the brim of her chin, then slightly lower then right between her neck and shoulder, he took in a bit of her scent before slightly biting.

Amu abruptly gasped as he did so, causing him to chuckle. She pressed her lips together to suppress the sounds that wanted badly to be let out. He snatched her closer to him, causing her to latch onto him in return. She then mentally curse herself for being this easily played into his hands. A breathy light moan escaped her before she could stop it, causing her to blush more than the occasion caused for. He smiled at the sound, he'd been waiting for that. He stopped his work at her neck just to lean up to her ear.

"Amu…I won't stop until you kiss me back….or do you want him to keep watching us all day?" she was very well aware at the boy at the bottom of the tree but she groaned. Was it her or was he playing way below the belt today? She growled as he came to face her again. He raised an eyebrow to her as she huffed at him angrily. "What? You can just finish it quickly you know…"

"Whatever…" she grumbled, obviously angry that her first kiss was stolen from her as well as her second was about to be, but that was particularly her fault for breaking the first wasn't it? She closed her eyes as he grew extremely close again. As he connected their lips she remained unmoved. He tugged on her jacket's back to get her in motion. She slowly began to form her lips to his, melding them together. She could feel the smile on his lips at her actions. She felt one of his hands slide up to her neck to deepen the now two-sided kiss. A slight muffled protest that went to oblivion. They remained that way until Amu was starting to go breathless. She tugged endlessly at his sweater until he finally let her go. She panted heavily upon release, ignoring the fact that Ikuto had begun to pet her. When she'd finally caught her breath, he scooped her up and landed on the ground fluidly. He looked to the kiddy king before placing her down. Upon placing her down he stood in front of her, smirking with a challenge.

"Something wrong, Tadase…cat got your tongue?"

"……." Amu peeked around Tadase just to notice the boy had been slightly crying as he held his head down. She went to run over to him but was held back by Ikuto. She was about to yell at him but stopped due to the silent one finally speaking. "I am Hotori Tadase….and I will NOT allow you to defile her anymore in my name as the guardians's previous king's chair. You, cat thief, have stolen something precious and I will not allow anymore of your insolence!" he glare now fully at Ikuto even though the tears were still visible at the corners of his eyes.

"……heh….I see…." He then tilted his head mockingly. "Question. Which sounds better to you? 'King and Joker' or 'Joker and Cat Thief' ?" he turned and kissed her forehead. "Later, Amu…" and with that he took his leave by first walking then taking one of his random alley cat paths. The two stood there for a moment before Amu stepped towards him.

"Amu-chan…" she flinched…wondering wither to answer or not.

"Y-yes?"

"I think…it's best if we just go home…"

"………" she looked down a moment. "I'm sorry Tadase!"

"It's not your fault…I'm not angry at you…I'm just not up for today anymore. Maybe next week?"

"Um sure, okay….well…" she ran up to him from behind in a hug. "Bye…sorry…anyways…" he slightly smiled at her efforts.

"Thank you…"

(A/N) Actually…..not a huge fan of Tadamu so I was glad to do this lol AMUTONESS but yeah, if you want this to continue, review me and tell me what you guys want!


	2. Late Night Purring

Amu stood upon her balcony in the crisp night air wearing the bath towel straight out the shower. As usual, she also had hr hair all wrapped up and also, as usual, she drank on a small bottle of milk. She stared off, thinking of what happened a couple days ago. Ikuto, popping in out of nowhere and ruining their first date in ages. She closed her eyes and huffed. She hadn't seen him since either...

"Damn cat..."

"Ya never change, do you nya?" Amu's eyes flew open as she found herself staring into a grinning face, belonging to Yoru. She stepped back quickly from complete surprise let alone the want of personal space.

"Y-You? What are you-" she felt her back hit something that she know wasn't a banister or a wall. Strong arms draped over her shoulders before pulling her into an embrace.

"Now, now, Amu..." he cooed, placing his head on her shoulder and nuzzling into her cheek. "Is that the way you greet old friends?"

"I-Ikuto!" she stammered, suddenly remembering the only thing she had on was a towel. She tugged the bottom of it down nervously. "W-What do y-you want?" he inhaled deeply.

"You of course...mmm strawberries I see...delicious..." he purred. Her brows furrowed as her face was turning a shade close to a strawberry. She slipped away from him just to be pressed to the glass door a second later. Her hand roamed furiously for the latch as she began to panic from the diminishing space between her and the kitty boy. A sly seductive smile adorned his visage as he was close enough for their bodies to slightly touch. His lips grazed her ear as he whispered the her. "I believe you wanted this?" her eyes widened. Instead of the obvious, he grasped the latch and flung the glass door to the side, sending the girl cascading into the carpet. She groaned before supporting herself on her arms to sit up.

"What the heck?" she growled tat the feline man. A smile, one of the most devilish, crossed his face.

"I see London, I see France.." he sang. She raised an eyebrow to him. "Amu's not wearing underpants..." her eyes grew as she suddenly sat straight up, clamping her legs shut and pulling at the towel yet again. Her face was redder than a strawberry by this time. "That was a nice view..."

"Pervert! You...stupid perverted cat!" she screamed. Hr mind wasn't functioning so she couldn't come up with any good insults. He smiled then picked up a basket holding four eggs.

"Yoru.." he called, placing the eggs out on the patio then placing a hand in his pocket.

"Yes, nya?"

"Take care of them will you?"

"Roger, nya!" he mewed before Ikuto slid the door closed, along with the curtains. He then turned his attention back to Amu. He began a slow stroll to the girl scuffling away from him.

"Amu-kooiii..." he sung in his smooth voice.

"K-Koi? No!"

"Almost..for sure after tonight..."

"Neh?" she screamed as her back hit her night stand.

"Yes..." he grabbed her towel around her hips and placed his other hand on her sheets. Following suit over her, he began to nuzzle her cheek. She continued to shift away as he continued to pursue until her head hit the wall.

"Ow! I-Ikuto! W-Wait!" she yelled placing her hands against his chest. He blinked down at her, slightly confused.

"What is it Amu?"

"W-W-Why are y-you-"

"You're not one to stutter Amu...what's wrong? Cat got you tongue?" he asked, titling his head coyly with a smile that just about matched.

"T-That is **not** funny!" she shouted immediately reminded of the last time they ran into each other. Why are you here? Is that better?"

"The stuttering was cuter but I'm not sure which is cuter. Nervous or angry?" he pondered staring into her honey colored eyes.

"That's not answering my question!" she rebutted quickly trying to avoid his sapphire gaze. _'What a pretty shade of blue..'_ she quickly knocked the thought away.

"But I did Amu..."

"Did not!"

"Oh, you meant why I'm here?"

"Yes.."

"That's simple. To tease you."

"Wha..." it came out as a low whisper, as if her mind was processing what he'd said slowly. She then glared up at him. "I should've known! Get off me you idiot cat!" he let out a chuckle as she shoved him away. He complied, climbing off the bed then sitting on the corner of it, still slightly laughing at the girl. She quickly got off to pull her pajamas out of the drawer. She stopped herself as her hand reached for her blue ones. She grumbled and grabbed the red ones next to it.

"What's wrong with the blue Amu?" her eyes widened as she just realized he was standing that close behind her.

"Nothing...I just don't want to wear those..."

"You're lying..."

"S-shut up!" she shouted, spinning around. "And will you get out? I need to change..."

"I've already seen-"

"GET OUT!"

"Alright..." he replied smiling with his eyes closed, "but.." he took the red sleeper from her and replaced it with his color. "Wear that one." and with that he stepped onto the patio. She stared skeptically at the door for a moment before deciding it was safe enough to change. She slipped on the pants before letting the towel drop. She slid into the long silky sleeves of the shirt then buttoned it up in the quick fashion. She flung her hair out of the wrap. She shivered from the slight chill her damp hair gave off. With a little stretch, she began walking to the glass door. She opened it to find him staring off before looking at her.

"Amu..."

"Y-yes?"

"Your curtains are too sheer..." her brows furrowed and she thought hard for a second. _'What does he-'_ she looked to her curtain and found when the light is on, it does a shoddy job of concealing things. Her face reddened as she finally understood.

"Y-you saw? You could've let me know!"

"Why waste such a pretty picture?" her eye twitches as his grin returned. Huffing, the girl stepped back inside, the her hands in her lap. "So...what do you want now?"

"Nothing really...I just wanted to see your face. Do I need a reason?"

"You just wanted to..." a small smile crossed her face. "Well, what have you been up to since you got back?"

"Nothing really..after running into you and Tadase the other day I've just been wandering around..." he replied sitting beside her.

"Did you visit Utau? She really misses you, you know."

"Did you miss me Amu?" he asked, looking to her with quite serious looking face.

"W-Why would that matter?" she mumbled, eyes shifting as she blinked. "It's not important-"

"Yes it is. Why else would I ask?" she looked up quickly as his hand touched her cheek. "Did you miss me?" After a moment of battling thoughts in her mind. She huffed before answering and looking away.

"Yes I did..."

"I see..." came the slow response. He pulled her close while lightly smiling. "I missed you too Amu..." was what he said as he hugged her closer. Honey orbs widened as the owner was brought closer to Ikuto's chest. Slowly, she returned the gesture, closing her eyes and hugging tighter than she though she was. His smile grew at this as he began to stroke her hair. _'She's certainly grown...' _crossed his mind as the length of her hair was a bit more than double what it used to be. True enough even though he was with her a couple days ago he didn't notice. Then again her hair was in a ponytail so..." "Hey...Amu..." she leaned back to look at him.

"Yes Ikuto?"

"How old are you now?"

"That was...pretty random...sixteen since September...almost seventeen...why?"

"It's been about four years huh..."

"Yeah..."

"How's your mother?"

"Again, random. She's doing fine and her articles are doing better than ever."

"Ah, and your little sister?"

"Well, she's a seven year old model that's still too cute to the world. She still even talks like she used to." he chuckled a bit.

"I see...and-"

"Dad is just Dad, same as always." this time a more breath chuckle escaped him."

"Okay, okay...so how have you been?"

"Well, pretty busy seeing that I'm almost in high school...haven't had much time between school and club activities and family and stuff."

"Oh, so that day I messed up your first date in a while huh?"

"Well..." she shook her head, "I guess it's okay..you didn't know that." Amu then looked up a bit confused.. "But...that's still not okay...I think..." he smiled and pushed her forehead back with a finger.

"Just decided already. Honestly Amu..."

"Well...I don't know..."

"Hmm...I see..." he mumbled before surprising Amu by pushing her back against the bed by the finger to her forehead. Before she could ask why he was over her and kissing her. The blush that had faded began to come back slowly. In the middle of it, he leaned away. "Amu...I'm not stopping until you kiss me back. Just like last time..." then he rejoined their lips but with a slight fire behind it. Amu slowly kissed back, less reluctant than the first time but still hesitantly. As Ikuto was about to deepened their actions along came:

"Ikuto! They're cold nya!" Ikuto shot his chara with a fierce glare. At this, Yoru was shocked. W-what did I do Ikuto, nya?" the man leaned away and sighed.

"Amu. Yoru's freezing your eggs..."

"H-Huh?" she blinked. She was so lost in what Ikuto was doing she didn't even hear the door open let alone what Yoru said.

"Your. Eggs. Are. Freezing." he sounded out, seeing that Amu was a little slow on the intake at the moment. After fulling understanding she hopped up and grabbed a blanket from her wardrobe and ran out to the patio. All four were awake, out of their eggs and shivering.

"A-Amuuu..." Ran whined.

"Sorry, here..." she ushered them back into the basket and wrapped it around the holding device before draping it around them.

"So warm desuuu..." Su chimed. Amu smiled before going inside and grabbing Yoru and placing him in the basket as well.

"Bu-but!"

"Oh be quiet. You're surrounded by four girls, be happy." the bubble gum haired girl noted out. He sat there a minute before:

"Fine, nya..." she smiled and walked back to see Ikuto leaning on his arms whigh were supported by his legs. She sat down next to him looking up and leaning back on her elbows.

"So..." she then looked to him, "What now?" he returned her stare with half lidded eyes and a smirk. "No!" a laugh from him this time. "Pervert..."

"Really? Well is there anything else you want to know?"

"Like what?"

"Turn ons, hot spots, fetishes..."

"Neh? Why would I ask you that?" he began to laugh hard at Amu's outburst. She gave him a pouting glare. _'I should play along...'_ "Well...I wonder if it's true..."

"What is?"

"Something you told me a long time ago..."

"I said a lot of things a long time ago, be specific."

"About..." she tilted her head and smiled a bit mischievously, "A certain place on you..."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes Amu."

"Okay. Sit up and I'll show you." he raised a brow at her. "Oh, so you don't trust me now? Oh that's real nice..."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it..." he quickly sat up but was still slouching a bit.

"Close your eyes." he again, raised a brow at her. "Do it or I'm not doing it." sighing, he complied. She exhaled and leaned next to him on the bed. She quickly swept some of her longer strands of pink shaded hair behind her ear as she leaned even closer. Timidly, she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked the lobe of his ear. As a surprise to her, he stiffened up, nearly sitting up completely with a slight flinch through his hands.

"A-Amu..." she giggled. His voice was slightly shaky to be the great perverted kitty boy she knew and loved.

"Yes?"

"Don't...do that..."

"Why not I-ku-to?"

"Just...don't..."

"Hmm..." she proceeded with the action again but even slower.

"Aaaaaamuuu..." he groaned. Another giggle from the girl. Before she could do it again she was grabbed by the arms. "Amu...don't...no more..."

"Why?"

"Because...if you do it again I'll do something to you..."

"...neh?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"D-don't worry about it..." he quickly interjected, looking away. _'Her acting cute isn't helping either...'_ Ikuto, now irritated at how his legs refused to move under her touch, forced them up anyway and began to walk to the glass door. "Well Amu...I'll be going now..."

"Why? I was starting to have fun..."

"I know...well...see you later Amu." and with that, he left off the patio, hoping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hmm...I wonder why he left so suddenly...oh well..." she thought aloud, lying back. She then rolled over and hugged her pillow tightly while giggling. "That was interesting...and funner than I thought..."


	3. Morning Visits

Amu groaned as the rays poured in through her curtains, brightening her room and shining in on her. She rolled over, stuffing her head under her pillow as her alarm rang only seconds later. She growled as it continued to blare, slightly curling up as if it would block the noise any better. It was shut off by the just as annoyed guardian chibis.

"Amu...wake up..." Dia yawned.

"Nngn..."

"Amu! Get up!" Miki called, fixing her hat.

"Mmph..."

"Wake up, desu..." Su tried, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Nn-nngh!" she grumbled, curling up more and tugging the pillow as close to her ears as possible.

"Amu! Wake up NOW!" Ran screamed, now fully awake from everyone elses calls. But...she sounded surprised...

"I don't want to!" she yelled back, unwillingly awake for a day she didn't want to go through.

"But Amu..." another voice cooed as she felt fingers dancing down her side in an almost walking motion. "If you don't get up you'll be late for school..." the voice chuckled. Her eyes widened and any chance of her going to sleep vanished with that sound of that unmistakable voice.

"That's right, nya!" ...and that one...she popped up, staring at his smiling face.

"I-I-Ikuto! W-Why are you-" he clamped a hand over her mouth. She mumbled something at him before he shushed her again.

"I didn't sneak in here. I came through the front door. Your mom told me to wake you up before it was too late but...seems like you're past the brink..."

"...neh?" she blinked at him. "You aren't serious..." he held her clock in front of her, dangling it slowly. She stared at it as if were and illusion, squinting to make sure it was the truth.

"Your mom has the shower running..." she popped up and took off for the bathroom. Washing all the necessities as quick as possible while resisting the urge to stay in the water's on pour, she sprinted back to her room in a crimson towel. "...red?"

"Out!"

"But-"

"OUT!" and with that he was promptly shoved out the room, Yoru spinning out behind him.

"Meanie, nya!" Yoru yelled, Ikuto chuckling while leaning next to her doorway.

"She'll be out in a second..." he smirked. Just as told, she burst through the door wearing a uniform similar to that of her old one except instead of red it was green. Leg warmers and all. He chuckled again following her down the stairs, hopping them as she hit the bottom. She ran to the table, snatching a piece of toast of the table that Ami left her, slightly buttered with a layer of jelly, she loved her sister for that. She turned just to bump into Ikuto. She blinked at him as he reached for a toast similar to hers.

"Thanks Ami-chan. Amu, let's go." He grabbed her wrist and headed for the door.

"Ikuto-nii-san! Lunch bag!" Ami yelled, tossing the item at them. He caught the bag effortlessly then opened the door.

"Wha? 'Nii-san?'" Amu exclaimed, confused.

"Just put on your shoes." he smiled, sliding on his own. She slid on hers quickly and squeaked as she was yanked out the door, the male kicking it shut behind her. Suddenly, those familiar attributes of cat ears and tail popped up. Before she could ask, she was snatched up into steady arms as they now jumped from railing to buildings to ledges to trees and whatever else crossed their way. Of course, she looked mortified.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

"But we're not there yet..." she looked up to him to see a smirk. She then blinked.

"Wait...how do you know where I go?"

"Yoru talks to cats...nough said." he skidded down a railing before hopping to a gate ledge. Noticing the area, she panicked.

"Put me down now..."

"Don't worry..." he jumped to the ground, kitty appendages disappearing. He placed her down and handed her her items. "I got you here early. We can walk from here."

"...we?" She asked, quirking a strawberry brow at him.

"Yes 'we'? Is there a problem with that?" he smirked while leaning closer, half lidded eyes adorning his face. She looked away, putting on a fake angry face.

"No...I guess..." came a mumble from under her breath. The male gripped her hand and pulled her to walk up with the rest of the crowd. He walked on as if nothing were wrong as she walked with her head down, seeming red faced about something or another. A certain blond haired boy noticed this and his red eyes blinked at the scene.

"Amu...chan? Ikuto nii-san?" Tadase mumbled.

"U-uh...Ikuto. You can just walk me up to the gate. I'm sure I can make it inside on my own..." Amu muttered, embarrassed at the affection of holding hands gave. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he mumbled back, looking back at her with a teasing smirk. They stood at the front gate for a moment, her eyes shifting from the yard of the school to him and the ground in so many sequences. She abruptly turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm, spinning her opposite the way she was just turning and snatched her up, kissing her fiercely enough to leave her mind buzzing. Before she could react properly, he let her go, grabbing her chin and raising it so she could meet his gaze. "See you later, Amu..." and with that, he walked off. She just blankly stared after him, face darker than her hair. She quickly shuffled inside, not noticing the blond boy trying to approach her.

./a.M.u.L.e.T\.

The girl walked out of the school yard, sighing. Yaya had seen Ikuto from inside the school andwhat he did and didn't let the girl live it down. Also, she'd been questioned by half the girls in school on Ikuto's everything. Not only did they ask some of the weirdest questions but they constantly asked "Is he your boyfriend now? Did you leave Tadase after all that? What college does he go to?" And she constantly answered: "No. **No!** How would I know?" and of course that led to other questions of letting herself be kissed by strangers which also led to something else which led to more irritations. She sighed, exiting the gate as she was stopped by a familiar yell.

"Aaaaaaamuuuuu!" The called girl turned quickly to be faced with the scowling face of none other than Utau Hoshino. She snatched the girl by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "Where is he?"

"W-What?"

"Don't lie to me! I heard from Kukai, who heard from Kairi, who heard from Yaya, who heard from Rima, who heard from Nagihiko, who heard from Tadase that Ikuto nii-san is not only in town **but** he seeing **you** so tell me where he is!"

"T-That's alot of gossip..." she mumbled, smiling nervously. The blond shook her again before leaning closer to her.

"Where. Is. I-ku-to?"

"I-I dunno! I swear Utau!" she quickly answered, holding her hands up in defense as the singer glared her down.

"I'll just be coming to your house then..."

"Wh...wha-"

"**Since**you're not hiding him from me, riiiiiiight?" she questioned, folding her arms and continuing to stare angrily at the girl.

"N-No...not at all..." Amu smiled weakly, pulling out her phone with a one worded text...

**./A.m.U.l.E.t\.**

At Amu's home, a blue haired male was splayed across the bed that clearly belonged to a female but it didn't seem to bother him. He lye there, face buried in the pillow as he napped until it was interrupted by a ring-tone. He flipped it open just to be greeted by one word.

"...'Utau'? What is Amu talking about?" he blinked, groaning only a word in response. "Great..."

"What is it Ikuto, nya?"

"Get in the wardrobe..."

"...nya?"

./a.M.u.L.e.T\.

"Hello Mrs. Hinamori. It's nice to see you again..." Utau bowed at the doorway. Amu eyed her carefully. Not too long ago she seemed VERY homicidal...and now she's a little angel. Well, at least she could figure where Il and El came from... Oh well. "Hope you don't mind the sudden visit."

"No! Not at all! It's never an issue to see you Utau-chan!" he mother chimed. "Besides, Ami-chan adores you so much and that's an added bonus. Come back whenever you want, okay sweetie?"

"Sure!" The blond smiled back. The strawberry haired girl smiled weakly, slightly perspiring while sitting next to the lemon haired idol, wishing to but afraid to go up to her room. "Well then, we should get out of your hair right? Please excuse us..."

"Us?"Amu asked, thinking of something from earlier on.

"Yes. We're going to your room. Do you have a problem with that?" she suddenly mumbled with a little less than a full on attitude. _'Yup...they're definitely related...although they do it differently it's __**definitely**__ the same...'_she muttered in her head. "Amu..."

"Ah, yes. Coming..." she stood up, walking briskly to the stairs and jogging up them quickly, Utau closing in right behind her. Amu opened her door slowly, checking her room before her guest had a chance to see anything. _'Okay...no Ikuto...that's good...'_ she thought with a sigh.

"A-hem..."

"Oh! Sorry. Come on in..." she welcomed, stepping inside allowing the pigtailed girl to walk in behind her. She placed her bag next to the bed as Utau did seconds later. Amu sat there, fiddling with her hair idly as the eighteen year old glared at the wall. "S...so...where are Il and El?"

"I don't know. They run off with the other charas mostly. Where are yours?"

"Same as yours." She smiled, only to be met with a huff. She blinked at Utau, seeing as the blonde flopped back on the bed. "...you okay?"

"Not really..." was the blunt reply. She then sighed and rolled away from Amu, bringing her legs in front of her on the bed. "It's just not fair...I'm working as hard as I can to earn my way through life and the one thing I **do** want I can't get no matter what I do..."

"But you got Kukai and you wanted him..." Amu commented. A blushing Utau sat up quickly.

"That is not what I meant! Dummy!" she blurted quickly, causing Amu to giggle for a second.

"Well, what exactly did you want?"

"I want to see my brother...if not that...he could at least pick up his phone to say hi or something..." she mumbled, hugging unto one of Amu's throw pillows tightly. Ikuto looked up in thought from the inside of the contraption, poking at a sleeping Yoru. He mentally sighed.

"Oh...well...how bout this? If I see him or talk to him again, I tell him to call you."

"Will you really?" she received a nod. "...you promise? If I find out you've been hogging him all to yourself, you'll get it..." she weakly threatened, the small smile on her face telling Amu she wasn't at all serious. Amu laughed.

"Yes. I got it, I got it..." then both girls began laughing. Just then, Utau's phone rang. Pulling it out of her bag she stepped into the hall and to the front room to take the call. Amu sighed, picking up her neglected item to put it away. She opened the wardrobe and placed the bag inside but didn't let it go. She stared at the blue haired boy incredulously with a nervously twitching eye. "I...Ikuto..."

"Shh!" he yanked her inside, her landing in his lap with a sudden yelp and he shut the door quickly. She looked at him frantically as she could hear Utau walking back up the stairs.

"Hey Amu..." she called from the hall. "I'm gonna take off okay? Kukai wants me to go with him today and all so I'll come back some other time. You better keep your promise though, o..." she trailed, walking into an Amu-less room. "...kay?" she shrugged, picking up her bag and tossing it over her shoulder. "Must be in the bathroom but I'm pretty sure she heard me..." When she got to the hall, she gave a quick yell of bye before going down the stairs, saluting the family then heading off to see her boyfriend.

"Hey...Ikuto..." Amu growled from her position.

"Yes Amu?" Ikuto mumbled, hugging onto the girl he'd forced into his lap.

"Tell me...exactly **how** do you plan to get us out of here?" she nearly yelled at him. He shrugged.

"Either wait until your charas get back or you can let me at the latch by your leg..."

"And...how am I going to do that?" She groaned at him. He chose that time to nuzzle her.

"Either lift em or spread em..." before she had the chance to yell at him, he bit her ear, causing her to squeak instead of scream. "Completely serious, I'm telling you..."

"Sure you are, you stupid pervert..." she scowled. She then grimaced. "I can't lift my legs...it's too cramped..." she suddenly blushed due to a dark chuckle from the kitty boy behind her.

"So Amu...only one choice..."

"Shut...up..." she growled, it turning into a small whimper as he placed a hand on one of her knees. She sighed, allowing him to move her leg for her since she wouldn't be able to do it herself. He slowly reached between them, just to tease the girl who was clenching her eyes shut. Even with the little light they were getting, they heavy blush on her face could be seen if they were in complete darkness. Finally getting a hold on the latch, he couldn't help a smile at her. She was staring at his arm, hand too far sunken past her skirt to see. Every time he yanked on the latch, she gave a little muffled cry seeing as the heel of his hand kept rubbing against somewhere inappropriate. With a resounding click, the door was opened, both wide-eyed at suddenly falling out.

"Amu-chan! Everything okay?" Midori called. Amu was in too much shock to answer her back. After they fell out, Ikuto was over her but she didn't take into account of how close he was. She got up to her hands ands knees just to end up backing up into his crotch, and he made a...suggestive groan in her ear, instantly grabbing her to a still, breath a bit heavier than before. When her mind processed what she did, she blushed profusely, about to apologize but she ended up on her back and pinned down before she could do a thing. "Amu!"

"I-Ikuto..." the girl whispered, her voice refusing to go any higher. He stared her down, as if contemplating what to do with her. Sensing a certain person approaching, he sighed. What he was originally thinking had to wait...

**./****A.m.U.l.E.t\.**

"Amu? What happened?" Her mother asked, stepping up the stairs with some blankets in her arms. She opened the door to see Ikuto over Amu, the girl curled up in laughter on the floor. "...A...Amu?"

"H-He's tickling meeee! Stooop!" she whined between laughs. Midori just smiled, she hadn't heard her eldest laugh like that in a while...

"Well, once you're done torturing my daughter, there's your cover for sleeping later and dinner will be ready soon so you might want to set it up." she laughed, placing down the comforters.

"Sure, thank you." He asnwered, looking up at her. "And thanks for letting me stay here for a while."

"No problem. Alright. I'll see you two later..." and with that she shut the door. Amu was catching her breath when she finally put two and two together.

"Wait...she letting you stay in **my** room?"

"Apparently so..."

"So..."

"Hello, I'm your temporary room-mate."

"...I'm gonna have to talk to her..."

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because I'm in danger with you here..."

"Really? What type of danger?"

"Ikuto perviness type danger..."

"Huh...you mean like...this?" he asked, leaning down and connecting their lips. She did a short gasp as he pushed open her blazer. She tried to sit up but he did nothing but move with her, grasping her face as he now sat up on his knees. He pulled back for a second as she panted, then pressed them together again, slipping his tongue into the mix. She let out another whimper at the sudden intrusion, placing a hand on his chest and gripping his shirt as kissing him back. Being that her mind was fogged with Ikuto at the moment, she just didn't care anymore. She threw her arms around his neck and brought herself as close as possible to him, her legs straddling his. He answered her by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling their middles together and he broke the kiss, leaning down to her neck, kissing and suckling down the way. Right when he reached her collarbone...

"Sis! Ikuto! Dinner's ready!" ...the door flew open, revealing a smiling Ami. Amu froze as Ikuto stopped to look over her shoulder. The elder sister turned slowly to be met with a smile.

"A-Ami..."

"What? I didn't see anything...bye bye!" she giggled, hopping down the stairs. Amu sighed.

"I swear I love that little girl...umm...anyway. You can go down there...I want to change out of my uniform..." he chuckled.

"Sure...but you have to let go and get off me so we can do anything first..."

"S-sorry!" she quickly let go and stood. He stood up then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Don't apologize. I like you there anyways...don't take too long." he added before walking down the stairwell. She blushed at the first part of his remark then shook it off, heading to her dresser to get changed for the rest of the day.

"Something tells me...this week will be troublesome..."

A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me...I lost inspiration for this fic as well as another but I'm comin back with both ^^. The reason for that being that I finished the show a little while after starting this fic and that killed the excitement a little for me...wonder why? Ah well... Hopefully I update these as much as my others. Please be nice and leave a review for me, neh?


	4. Authoress's Apology

Dear Readers,

As much as I hate to do this, I really really do but I think this story will be discontinued. It was a fun run seeing as this was my first Shugo Chara story on fanfiction but also being as much, I seem to have lost the inspiration and flow of the story. No matter how hard I think I can never come up with anything for this… I tried hard, I did and nothing's come to me in the couple of months that I haven't written a legitimate chapter for this story, but then again, this probably happened because I didn't really know where I wanted this story to go to in the first place. Also, another reason that I'm sure this happened is because I've drifted away from the Shugo Chara series and lost most of my interest in it. I did start writing this after I finished the show after all... I hope I didn't let too many of you down by doing this, seeing as this isn't the only story to end this way (this and another because, again, I've lost the flow of it). Hopefully I can write something to all of our tastes in the future and keep it going all the way to the end.

Sincerely apologizing,

Ruru-neko-chan


End file.
